Shades of Blue
by writer.in.wonderland23
Summary: A series of unrelated one shots about Destiel that my wonderful beta and I wrote together. *ON HIATUS*


**A/N: ****Okay I have never written a series of one shots before so it would mean lots if you wonderful readers left review and hit the follow button. Enjoy! **

Sleep didn't come easy for the Winchesters these days. It was starting to become a normal occurrence that neither Dean or Sam got their daily dosage of 'down time' unless it was their lucky run of the mill, which seriously, was a damn well hard thing to come by.

The lack of sleep was impacting Dean the most. Sam, he could handle it. Give him a cup of coffee every morning and he was good to go. Dean on the other hand, couldn't handle it. No sleep and he ended up being rather snappy, lashing out violently for no particular or valid reason. He really was a pain in the ass when he was sleep deprived.

Today Sam and Dean had been researching their latest case, no out and about business at all. That was for tomorrow. It was relief for them both because they didn't need to run around town. Well, if you don't count Sam getting Dean's cheeseburger and fries 'running around.' Research had went rather well and both Winchesters were now prepared and stacked full of enough information. They were pretty sure that they would be able to gank the big bad no problem.

But as said, that was for tomorrow.

Right now Dean was getting some much needed shut eye, oh sorry -_trying_- to get some much needed shut eye. It was impossible for him to get his brain to stop thinking and Sam's loud snores weren't helping the situation, neither making it any easier.

And then yet another problem just _had to_ arise. It was just his luck that a certain blue eye'd angel happened to decide to land in his motel room tonight, right? Some God up there must _really_ love to rain shit down on him like a freaking hell storm.

It was the drafted flap of wings that alerted Dean of his presence. The elder Winchester ignored it though, putting it to the back of his already heavily filled up mind, and tried to get back to his epically failing plan of trying to sleep. That plan, of course, failed as well.

"Dean, I am in need of your assistance." The often calm voice was underlayed with a pained tone, but still somehow managed to keep its steady yet rough and gravelly texture, though it was a bit on the hoarse side. It wasn't often Cas sounded like that -pained- and it was what got Dean sitting up in bed, rubbing the bleariness out of his eyes.

"Cas?" He spotted the angel standing rather haggardly in front of his bed. Cas's hair was messy, ends sticking up all over the place in a very ragged fashion. His trench coat was tattered and dirty, blood stains splotching the usually brown tan material. Blue cerulean eyes were staring back at him, glazed and partially lidded. "Cas, man what's wrong?"

"I-" Cas wobbled a little slightly on his feet, steadying himself on the edge of the bed as he sat down. "I ran into Raphael. It wasn't on very good terms."

"You ran into Raphael? Where?" Dean leaned closer to the angel, emerald eyes widening at the sight of Cas's face. There was a cut that ran across his left cheek, then another, more deeper cut that ran down the side of his head. Both were still seeping blood. "Cas, what the hell happened?"

Cas grimaced as he moved further up on the bed, finding a more comfortable spot on the mattress. "Raphael was not very pleased that I am working with you. He made sure to voice that rather clearly by doing this." He slid his trench coat off his shoulders, hissing in pain as the rough material scraped over his injured wings.

"Jesus, Cas what did he do to you?" Dean gasped. Cas's wings were now very visible. Dean guessed it was because they were wounded, practically torn to ribbons. The raven black feathers were ripped apart, bent at odd and painful angles. Dean could make out white branch like things sticking out of the arches, swallowing down the bile in his throat when he realized they were bones. There was blood matting the downy feathers which were hanging limply at the angel's feet, tips of the feathers looking like they had been crushed.

There was no denying the obvious. Cas was in bad shape.

"He pinned me down by my wings. I was not able to escape." Cas looked down, drawing in a short breath. "He ripped into them with his bare hands, slashed them numerous times with his blade until my feathers were torn to shreds. And when he was done with that he stomped on my wings until my arches snapped. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I was powerless under his wrath." He shuddered, face scrunched up like the image pained him. "It was not very pleasant, to say the least."

"I-Is there any way you can fix this?" Dean asked, voice strained. "Like, can you do your angel mojo thing and heal this?"

Cas shook his head. "No, my grace's genetic abilities will not be fit for healing in this situation. I need you to help me, Dean. I am the one who raised you from perdition, I held your soul and thus it touched my grace. Your hand is the only possible way that my wings will be able to fully mend. "

"M..M..My hands?" Cas just gave a pained nod. Cas looked at Dean with his blue eyes in so much pain. "Please help me, Dean." He pitifully groaned. With the pained cry that came from his friend, he slowly moved down the mattress towards Cas and reached his hands toward Cas's wings.

The raven feathers were glinting with Cas's blood and Dean slowly put his hands on the wings. The wings were hot to the touch and were slick with the blood still seeping from his wounds. Dean moved his hands along the wings and all the heat seemed to rush to his hands. The angel hissed and grunted with the pain of Dean touching his broken wings. Dean got to the arches and knew the bones would need to be set if the angel was going to heal properly.

"I'm gonna have to set the bones for your arches in place, okay Cas?" The angel only nodded and gripped the mattress tight. Dean stood up on the bed for leverage and pushed on the branch like bones until they disappeared beneath the skin. Cas roared in pain and woke up Sam.

"Whaa..?" Was Sam's eloquent response to being woken up.

"Go back to sleep, Sam." Dean ordered, swallowing the bile in his throat from causing the angel so much pain. "Cas flare out your wings." Dean told him. His wings shakily extended and Dean set to the task of straightening out every feather back to its proper position.

"Ahhhh." Cas loudly moaned. That created an unwanted reaction in Dean's pants.

Dean licked my lips subconsciously and banished the idea from his head. _"Get a hold of yourself." _He told himself sharply._ "Your friend has a horrific injury and you are having sexual thoughts about him."_ Dean then took his hands off the wings and Cas groaned at the lost.

"Keep your hands on them, Dean." Dean did as he was told and just gently massaged the wings. With every stroke the angel made an obscene noise.

Dean heard a noise on the other side of the room and saw Sam roll out of his bed with a pillow and blanket. "Where are you going?" He asked Sam sharply.

"Somewhere I don't have to hear the obscene noises coming out of that angel's mouth." He looked to Cas as the angel gives off another moan before leaving through the door.

Dean looked down at the wing to see it in pristine condition. Against the jet black feathers stood little tiny steaks of glistening silver that ended at each feather tip. It was beautiful. Dean looked at the other wing to see it still beaten and bloody.

"I'm gonna fix your other wing now, Cas." He said calmly.

"Mmhhmm." Cas just nodded his head and licked his lips.

Dean moved to his other wing and took it in his hands. Cas whimpered a bit but otherwise remained quiet. The branch like bones still stuck out of the wing so Dean stood up again to gain leverage to push the bone back in. Dean shoved the bone back into the wing. The wing set with a sickening crunch. Dean winced and the angel screamed until it turned into a loud whimpering.

"I'm sorry, Cas." He said and grabbed Cas's head and held it to his chest. Dean kissed the top of his head and stunned himself. It quickly flitted out of his mind as Cas gave another whimper.

Dean started to massage his wings. He watched in awe as the wings started to stitch themselves back together. Dean saw that the wings had healed themselves to the extent that the bond could help and started to tweak the feathers back to their original positions. Cas whimpered through the whole process but towards the end they turned back to obscene moans.

The silver patterns were returning and Dean wanted to see the full pattern so he put one hand in Cas's other wing and the silver steaks shot out from the base of his wings and quickly spread through the rest of the wing. Cas then flared his wings and the pattern that the silver streaks made against the black of Cas's wings left Dean in a speechless awe. He just sat and stared at Cas's wings.

"Dean." Cas whined. Dean snapped out of his reverie and turned to Cas.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Keep touching my wings." He pouted. Dean got caught up in the blue ocean that was his angel's eyes. Dean just shook his head and went back to massaging the wings of Cas. The moans of the angel came back immediately.

There was then a knock on the wall from the next room.

"Cas, you have to tone it down buddy." The angel just keep moaning away as the knocks on the wall got more and more frequent. "Cas, shut up." Dean growled. The angel seemed to have no intention of stopping and Dean had no gag. _"Oh fuck it!" _Dean thought and silenced the angel by crashing his lips down onto slightly chapped and oh so willing ones.

Cas just moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean let all of his inhibitions go and just kissed Castiel, an Angel Of The Lord, with all he had. They pulled back at the same time, requiring air, whether they wanted it or not. Dean just looked at Cas and Cas looked at Dean, both a little embarrassed.

"My apologies, Dean. My wings are a bit sensitive." He said.

Dean just looked away embarrassed. He cleared his throat. "Are your wings all right?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Cas just sat up and inspected his wings thoroughly. "They seem to have healed well. Thank you, Dean." He smiled.

"No problem, Cas." Dean shrugged and got up to get a beer because with a scorching kiss like that, sleep obviously wasn't gonna be comin' anytime soon.

"Thank you for your assistance, Dean but I really must be going." With a flap of wings Cas disappeared from the motel room.

Dean just groaned and slid back into bed. Sleep didn't come anytime soon but when it did, it was consumed with slightly chapped lips, blue eyes, and silver streaked wings.


End file.
